Taken By Zoom
by Samantha Randolf
Summary: Wally is taken by Zoom to try and get back at Flash.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey y'all,_**

 ** _I'm thinking of just making this a one-shot, but that depends on your response... so please review!  
Rated T for safety_**

 ** _Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics... If I did, their new reboot movies would be much better. :)_**

 ** _Samantha Randolf_**

* * *

It started as just a typical day at the cave. Wally and Robin were playing video games on the TV, while M'gann was making cookies in the kitchen with Conner. Artemis had called in and told them that she would be arriving late and Aqualad was in Atlantis. Robin threw down his controller as he won the game.

"Rob, hacking the game counts as cheating!" Wally practically yelled.

"Okay, you are so not feeling the aster Wally," Robin said with satisfaction, "And it does NOT count as cheating"

"Oh sureeee… what do you call it then?!"

"... Using your resources?"

Both Robin and Wally started laughing.

Suddenly, both Robin and Wally were knocked off their feet as a speedster zoomed past them. M'gann and Conner came running out of the kitchen.

"Wally! The cookies aren't ready yet, and you almost knocked me over!" M'gann paused as she saw Robin and Wally on the floor. "Hello Megan! That couldn't have been you, you're right there!" They started to help them up. "Who was that," she asked.

"Zoom," Wally said with distaste. He rushed out.

"KF, wait!" Robin yelled.

"Who is Zoom?" Conner asked, already cracking his knuckles.

"He is the Flash's greatest enemies, that guy is so not whelmed. Unlike the rogues in Central City, he actually means business. He hasn't been seen since Flash's last battle with him."

"Has KF ever gone up against him before?" M'gann asked with concern.

"No, Flash has always taken him to different safe houses. Whenever Wally goes away for like a week, it's usually because Zoom is in town." Robin told her.

"Why?" Conner asked.

"Zoom is way faster than Wally, and Flash is afraid that Zoom will use his connection to KF to his advantage." Robin told him.

"Well he was right about that," M'gann muttered.

The teens turned and all they could see was a circle of lightning as Kid Flash and Zoom fought.

"I can't get a good shot if they keep doing that," Robin shouted.

Conner shielded his eyes, "Someone should notify Flash."

"Hello Megan!"

"Of course! How could I be so stupid!" Robin practically yelled at himself as he started typing into his wrist computer. "Signals out," He said with a sigh, "Zoom must be blocking it somehow."

"Kid Flash!" yelled Conner and M'gann, as Wally tumbled out of the fight. He landed on his hands and knees. His suit was torn in ten different places, and it was stained with blood. Robin, M'gann, and Conner started to run forward, but KF put his hand up in an effort to stop them. M'gann and Conner complied, but Robin rushed forward and kneeled down next to him.

"Oh dude," he said.

"Rob, you need to get out of here." Wally rasped in a whisper.

"Kid Flash," Zoom eerily said, "We finally meet."

"Hey Zoom," KF said with spite and heavy sarcasm, "What's up dude."

"B-07 Artemis" the lady zeta-beam voice said.

"KF?" Artemis gasped, "What's going on?! Who's that" Suddenly, Zoom zoomed(A/N I prefer my puns intended:)) over to Artemis and put her in front of him in a choke hold. Artemis struggled, but she was no match for Zoom's accelerated reaction time.

"Let her go" KF rasped while attempting to stand back up. Robin had his hand on Wally's back to try and get him to stay down.

"A trade," Zoom said again, "Willingly come with me, and I'll let her go unharmed."

"KF don't!" Artemis screamed.

"Shut up girl," Zoom sneered.

"I'll do it, I'll do it." Wally said with defeat. He put his hands up in surrender and limped over to Zoom.

"KF what are you doing?!" Robin yelled at his best friend, "We'll find another way."

"Come on KF!" M'gann said, crying.

"Kid Flash, think this through please! We'll save Artemis and defeat Zoom! Just think!" Connor cried.

"I'm sorry guys," Kid Flash said. He locked eyes with Artemis then Robin, "I don't think there's any other solution right now." He turned, "Let her go, Zoom."

Zoom let Artemis go, and he speed over to Wally. He looked over at the rest of the team and said, "If any of you try anything, he dies." Then, he pulled a inhibitor collar out of a pocket in his costume and put it around Wally's neck. KF was visibly weakened and fell to the floor as not only his speed, but his healing factor were disabled.

"KF," Artemis cried with tears in her eyes.

Zoom knocked Wally unconscious with a hit to the back of his head. Artemis cried out as Wally collapsed and hit the floor. Zoom picked up the unconscious Wally bridal style. He looked at the team and said, "Until next time." He then sped out through the zeta-beam.

Robin, M'gann, Artemis, and Conner stared in shock at the zeta-beams, almost like they were hoping that Wally would pop back through, probably with some stupid joke.

"Ok, what just happened?" Artemis cautiously asked.

"Zoom… He took Wally," M'gann said, struggling to find the words.

"Ok, we seriously need to contact Flash now," Connor said urgently, "Who knows if Zoom will come back."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Well, that was fun...**_

 _ **Please Review!**_

 ** _Samantha Randolf_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hereeeeeee we go!_

 _Disclaimer: Still don't own DC/Young Justice... Still wishing that I did._

"How could I be so stupid!" Flash groaned. As soon as Zoom had left the premises, the comms were suddenly back online. Robin had immediately contacted Flash and then Batman. Unsurprisingly, multiple other league members came. Wally was very popular around the league, and almost everyone liked him.

"It's not your fault, Flash," Green Arrow said with a sigh. "You had no idea that Zoom was back in town."

"I should've just been more careful," Flash whined, "James had warned me that there were rumors going around the rogues about him coming back."

Artemis looked up in surprise. "Who's James?"

"Trickster," Flash said dismissively.

"So why didn't you put him in a safe house then!" Connor asked angrily. He wasn't exactly angry with Flash, but one of his best friends was missing, and he didn't have anything or anyone else to take it out on.

"He refused until there was proof," Robin said quietly, surprising everyone. He had been relatively quiet throughout the entire conversation. Batman looked down at his protegee with worry, he knew that he would have to make sure that Robin was alright the next time they were alone.

"Why on earth would baywatch do that?" Artemis asked, frustrated.

"Well, last time it proved to be just that, a rumor. He hates sitting out on missions and being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no communication to the outside world," Green arrow stated.

"Flash," Batman stated, capturing the attention of everyone there, "Is there anything that you can tell us about Zoom?"

"Other than the fact that he holds this never ending grudge on me, and I still can't figure out why… no."

"Why?" M'gann asked curiously.

"He says he's from the future, and that I, somehow, destroyed his life," Barry said with a sigh. "Other than that, I have no idea why."

"B06 - Speedy"

"How can we beat him?" Roy asked walking in. He half looked up at the zeta-beam speaker, but for once he just didn't seem to have the heart to correct it. Everyone looked up in surprise. "What?" he said, "You expect me to just sit around when one of my little brothers have been kidnapped?" Green Arrow and Flash both smiled at that. Even Batman had to admit that the bond between Robin, Red Arrow, and Kid Flash was admirable.

"Well, his power is connected to his suit," Flash said, "But the none of you would ever be able to catch him unless you let him."

"Let's not worry about defeating Zoom right now. We should find Wally first, and then take any necessary steps from there." J'onn said calmly. M'gann looked up at her mentor, she didn't understand how he could be so calm in situations like this.

"What can we do?" Artemis asked helplessly.

"There's nothing more we really can do, unless Wally finds a way to contact us. He didn't have his comm on him, and he is out of telepathic reach," Batman stated in a way that only he could.

"Search parties are being sent out by the league right now. "I'm sure we will find Wally soon," J'onn said reassuringly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been three days since Zoom had struck, and Flash couldn't find Wally anywhere. He had been around the world multiple times, and he was beginning to go over every little bit of earth with a microscope. _(A/N not literally of course, figure of speech, guys.)_

Robin was beginning to lose hope. He loved his best friend, but he had done enough of these cases with Batman to know that if there was no ransom and they hadn't been found in two days, it was rare that they were still alive. Still, he searched everywhere he could think of in his free time.

M'gann kept trying to telepathically reach out to Wally everywhere she went. She was distressed that she couldn't reach him. The cave was so much quieter without him, and she needed him to come back and make everyone smile. She knew that Wally was the glue who held the team together, without him… Well, she didn't want to think about it.

Connor was angry. One of his first and best friends had been taken from him, and there was nothing he could do to help him. J'onn could feel the anger coming straight off of superboy so strongly, that he even called Superman to come and make sure that he was alright. Though it uncomfortable at first, Connor and Clark started to bond over the apple pie that Mrs. Kent had packed for them to eat during their search. Wally brought the two together without even being there.

Artemis was distressed and she had no idea why. She hated Baywatch, and she should be happy that he wasn't there to annoy her and argue with her at every turn. Yet, she found herself missing his humor and bright ginger hair… and the way he laughed…. And the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed…. …. …. Did she just say that?! "Get your head back in the game, Artemis, there's no way that you like Kid Idiot," She told herself, not quite believing it.

 _Aqualad… still had no idea what was going on… someone should probably call him._

 _Yeah, sorry to all of those Aqualad fans out there - I'm just a disaster at writing his character. It's impossible for me. Yeah… so I've decided to just kinda leave him in Atlantis for the rest of this. Maybe I'll add him in at the end? Idk whatever._

 _Yeah so sorry that this is REALLY short… most of my stuff is really short like that. I don't understand how people write these huge chapters. Whatever._

 _Samantha Randolf._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! So its REALLY SHORTTTTTTTT. I also wrote it between midnight and 1 am last night, so yeah. This will be fun. I'm so sorry I haven't updated all summer - but I was at a 5 week summer camp!_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own DC or Young justice or anything that I don't own_

Batman had just gotten back to the Batcave with Robin after a long search for Wally, when a notification popped up on his computer. He sighed, it was from Flash. He hated seeing him so distressed for his nephew. While he would never admit it openly, Flash was a really good friend of his, and he had grown to care for Wally as sort of a nephew. He was always over at the house with Dick, and he was the only team member he trusted with his and Robin's identity. He accepted the video request.

"I found him," Flash said. No jokes... Not a good sign.

"Wally?!" Robin practically screamed, his voice rising a pitch higher than usual.

"Dumped right at the hall of justice. The sick bastard, even sent left me a voicemail so that I'd know."

"Well, is he all right?" Batman asked worriedly. He hadn't heard anything actually from Wally in the conversation. Usually when he called Barry, KF would just randomly pop into the camera and crack a joke.

"I'm not sure," Flash said finally making eye contact with Batman through the camera. "He's unconscious, but still breathing, so that's good right?" Flash paused. Batman could tell that flash wasn't actually telling him how bad it was, and started to become seriously worried.  
"His pulse is fading," Flash said alarmed, "I'm going to run him over to the watchtower infirmary."

"We'll meet you up there. Batman out."

The camera blinked out, and Batman looked down at his protégée, "Call J'onn. Tell him to get to the watchtower immediately. And yes, you can tell the team." After the both ran to the bat mobile to speed, sorry, drive at a reasonable pace to the zeta, robin immediately pulled up his wrist computer and started making the calls.

When they finally got to the watchtower, J'onn was already in working on Wally. Flash was standing outside the door, speed pacing back and forth nervously.

"Flash," Robin called, "any news?"

"I'm not sure," Flash said.

"What exactly the Zoom do to him?" Batman asked.

"I don't know!" Flash basically screamed, he was so frustrated. "When I found him his suit was torn in a bunch of different places and he had bruises everywhere."

"Wally!" M'gann ran up to the door, trying to see from the tiny window next to flash. When she realized that was hopeless she turned back to them, "Is he going to be ok?" The rest of the team, including Aqualad who had recently returned from Atlantis after hearing the news, came running up behind her.

"We don't - " Robin started, but then J'onn came out and closed the door behind him.

"We came very close for a couple of seconds there, but I think he is going to make it."

Flash sighed in relief alongside everyone else in the room.

"He has severe bruising all over his torso, face, and left leg; his left arm is broken, but should heal properly in a few hours with his accelerated healing; and he also has a couple of knife wounds across his torso." J'onn paused to let that sink in, "they are going to heal properly, but it may leave a scar."

"Speedsters don't get scars," Flash said absentmindedly, "our healing prevents it"

"That may be," J'onn said. "Since we got the inhibitor collar off and his healing is starting to work, I have high hopes that he will recover completely."

"Oh thank god," Flash said, "when can I see him?"

"He's asleep, but I can let you in one at a time."

Flash went in first, but then refused to leave until his nephew woke up, so J'onn let up and made flash an exception to the one person rule.

 ** _Yeah, definitely really short. Ok love y'all - I'll try to get a new chapter out soon. Please review!_**

 ** _Samantha Randolf_**


End file.
